Mezurashii High An AllBoys School
by Kumori-hime
Summary: All the bishis I could think of, are being sent to a allboys high school for problem children. But living together, learning together, and doing everything else together, can cause problems. Problems they never thought they would have. Shounenai
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Notice**_

**_This, is a hodge-podge. An all boys high school for every bishi I can think of plus four OC's. Obviously, it will be shounen-ai. Enjoy!_**

My name is Hikaru Asobu. I won't even try to deny it; I'm a player, through and through. The only accomplishment I've made that _I'm_ proud of: I've slept with every girl in the school. Including the teachers. But today, my luck ran out. Mom knows.

She's sending me to an all boys school. One that I'm not allowed to leave until I graduate 12th grade. In other words, I'm going to Hell. And if I commit suicide, I'll probably still be in Hell. I'm trapped. To think, that the great Asobu would end like this…

I look out the window again. Still no bus. Maybe I'll be lucky. Maybe they aren't coming.

I'm Kurai Hazukasii. I don't do anything right… I get straight D's at school, and I have no friends, never mind a girlfriend. And I'm constantly getting in trouble for wearing a hat. But I have to wear the hat. I'm not human. I'm part deer god. Only half, though. A disgrace to both sides. Only just recently, I got myself a girl's uniform, and tried to start over. But that's even worse. Now, instead of being beat up, they avoid me like a disease. They whisper amongst themselves that I'm not human. They're right. they don't know how right they are. And they don't understand why I never eat anything but salad.

One day, a teacher told me: "You're not normal. You're not fitting in, and you're a distraction. I know that you're a guy, Kurai, right? You're being sent to a school that deals properly with trouble children like you. Bring everything you own tomorrow, because their bus is coming."

Their bus is coming. I take a deep breath and walk onto the school grounds that will never even notice when I'm gone.

"Jison Samui?" The lady called. I stood up. Finally, I would get out of that Hell called a public school. Away from the crazy fan girls and occasional fan boys. I was going to a special school. For the people who didn't fit in. I walked confidently into the office.

"You _want_ to transfer to Mezurashii High?" A man asked me.

"Hai." I couldn't take the squeals anymore.

"Okay…" He seemed reluctant. "A bus will come by your house tomorrow to pick you up."

"Are there any forms to fill out?"

"Iie"

"How much money is it?"

"It's free."

"Arigatou." Strange place… But I needed to get away from the squeals. And guys don't squeal.

"Honeyyyyy!" Mom called.

"Hai!" I yelled, and ran down the stairs. "What is it?" I asked. She said that she had a surprise for me, so I was excited.

"Look!" she held up a picture of a school.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "What's that?"

"It's the school you'll be going to for high school, honey. Mezurashii High, a boarding school."

"Really!"

"Hai." she smiled.

"Yay!" Wow! It sounds so fun! A whole new school! I'll be friends with everyone! Yeah! I, Kiiroi Satoo, will be happy there! And so will everyone else!

Now, I have to go buy sugar for the trip!

_**Please review… I'll post a student list in the next chapter. Hope you like it, please review!**_


	2. Meetings

_**This has now become sort of a co-op with SangoMirokuForever. We come up with the weirdest pairings ever! (And you can too!) And yes, the people in the prologue were OC's.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Meetings**_

((Hazukashii's POV))

Then I saw it. A sleek black thing. It was beautiful. It even had gold embossing in a language I didn't know. I walked towards it, unhindered by my book bag with everything I owned in it. I didn't own much at all.

The door opened by itself, startling me. I took a deep breath and walked in.

I walked in, nervous. Another boy smiled and walked (or rather, bounced) up to me. "Hi, I'm Sohma Momiji! What's your name?"

"Ah!" I was startled. Why did he care? "Kurai Hazukashii."

"Ohayo, Hazukashii-chan! Let's be friends!" Huh? Did he really mean that?

"W-Why?" Why would someone like him care about me?

"Why not?" He asked, confused. Didn't he know he was supposed to hate me? I smiled.

"Okay."

He picked up my hand and pretty much dragged me to the seat he had been sitting in. A feminine figure in a mint kimono that was sitting by the window looked at me. "Momiji-san! I though you said you'd find a hott one!"

"He _is!_" Momiji exclaimed. I blushed deeply. "See! He's flushed and sweating all over!" The-- girl?—in the mint kimono sighed.

"You're hopeless…"

"Ano…" I started. "I know this is rude, but what is a girl doing on the bus to an all-boys school?" Her eyes widened, and she looked hurt.

"Me! A filthy _female_!" she exclaimed. "I'm, Jakotsu, thoroughly male!" Male? A guy? A guy was looking at me…_ that_ way?

"I guess you _are _pretty cute." I blushed deeply. "I like you!"

"Ah!" He liked me? Did he mean… _that_ way? He was obviously gay… The bus started, knocking me over onto the mint-dressed guy. Momiji grabbed onto the seat, thus avoiding falling onto us.

I looked down at the guy a mere few centimeters from me. He _was_ attractive… He smiled. That's about when I realized I was staring, and got up (only to sit next to him, with Momiji beside me), blushed profoundly.

"You're even cuter when you're blushing." he said. I got the feeling I'd be blushing a lot.

((Asobu's POV))

I looked around at the bus. Or rather, the people on the bus. This was the crowd I'd be stuck with for three years… I had one or two decisions to make.

One: Would I go bi? I looked around. No denying it, these were attractive guys. And it would be terrible to go without a fuck for three years… Sure, why not?

Two: Who would my first victim be? Whatever. I'd browse until we got there, then make a choice. I'll probably get them all sooner or later, anyway.

((Samui's POV))

I stood in front of my house, pondering how wonderful life would be without fan girls chasing me. It would be great, I knew, but what would I do in my spare time? Whatever. I'd figure that out when I got there.

I black bus with gold lettering on it came up, stopping right in front of me. The door opened, and I climbed in. It was extremely crowded. There was a group of temperamental boys fighting in the back, a fair commotion coming from a seat near the middle about a girl in a mint kimono, a purple-haired boy picking on a brunette in the near-front, and a blond boy trying to kill someone, though I don't know why, in the front.

I made my way slowly to the back-middle area, which seemed to be the quietest and sat down next to a gray-haired boy looking quietly out the window. The bus jerked slowly into motion, headed towards a new world.

I also looked out the window, half thinking, half sleeping, as we moved on, picking up various people. Suddenly, something hit my head.

I turned around, annoyed. "What the fuck're you doing, assholes?" I picked up the offending object. A tragedy with multiple philosophical questions. It was a good book, and I'd read it.

"I'm going to kill you!" A orange haired boy yelled at a black-haired one wearing a black outfit.

"Try me." he replied, not sounding concerned. A blue haired guy walked up.

"I believe you have my book?" He inquired.

"Hai," I said. Wow. Someone with manners!

The bus jerked to a halt, causing the blue haired boy to stumble, and me to drop the book. A second gray-haired boy, looking much smarter than the one beside me, picked it up. "This is a good book." he said, handing it to the blue-haired one.

"Hai." he replied, taking the book just in time, and the flood of people trying to get off the bus began. I waited for the crowd to pass before taking my belongings and leaving with a few other stragglers.

((Ichigo's POV))

"Prepare to die, punk!" I exclaimed at the supposedly high-ranking twerp who had… Ummm… done something stupid.

Seconds later, I was pinned to the ground by throwing knives. "Baaaka." he drawled. "Never underestimate an Uchiha." I glared up at him, but was ignored.

Suddenly, we were all surrounded by a ring of fire. There was much screaming, including mine, as I yelled for… Uchiha, to free me. A silver-haired man stood on a dragon in front of us.

"I welcome you, boys, to the School of the Strange, Mezurashii High."

"Hey!" I yelled. "I'm not that strange! He's a ninja freak!" I gestured to the one who had pinned me down. I would have just pulled them out, but there was one very close to something better not mentioned, and I did _not_ want that cut.

"I will now take attendance." he told us. Stupid old idiot.

"Mibu Kyoshiro, D E Kyo, Sohma Kyo, Sohma Yuki, Sohma Riku, Sohma Ayame, Sohma Momiji, Sohma Hatsuharu, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiei, Kurama, Shindo Shuichi, Nakano Hiroshi, Fujisaki Suguru, Mousy Dark, Hikari Krad, Saehara Takeshi, Niwa Daisuke, Hiwatari Satoshi, Hiwatari Kai, Kon Rei, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzaki Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Gaara, Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Shindo Hikaru, Touya Akira, Elric Edward, Ranma, Envy, Hikari Asobu, Kurai Hazukashii, Jison Samui, Kiiroi Satoo."

We raised our hands as our names were called. Except me. I had to yell with little dignity that I was pinned. There were assorted chuckles.

((Yuki's POV))

I looked at the room list.

**_1 - _**Hyuuga Neji, Jakotsu, Sohma Momiji, Envy, D E Kyo, Toushiro Hitsugaya

**_2 - _**Hiwatari Satoshi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hiwatari Kai, Inuyasha, Kurosaki Ichigo, Elric Edward

**_3 - _**Kurai Hazukashii, Sohma Riku, Mibu Kyoshiro, Abarai Renji, Gaara, Shindo Shuichi

**_4 - _**Kurama, Fujisaki Suguru, Niwa Daisuke, Jison Samui, Sohma Ayame, Touya Akira

**_5 - _**Sohma Hatsuharu, Ranma, Miroku, Hikari Asobu, Hikari Krad, Uzumaki Naruto

**_6_** - Nara Shikamaru, Sohma Yuki, Kiiroi Satoo, Inuzaki Kiba, Mousy Dark, Kon Rei

**_7 - _**Sohma Kyo, Bankotsu, Hiei, Nakano Hiroshi, Saehara Takeshi, Shindo Hikaru

I walked towards room 6, following the map on the reverse side. When I got there, it was already a mess. There were three bunk-beds on the far wall, a large dresser to the left, and three desks on the right. On the top left bunk, there was a boy reading some sort of magazine. On the bottom center was a boy sharing a pizza with his dog. Above him was a purple haired guy, who was sound asleep, oblivious to the loud music being played by a Chinese boy on the bottom right bunk. In the middle of the floor, a purple-haired …girl?—was dancing. There was a large pink pillow on the top right bunk.

I headed for the bottom left, the last one left, and threw on my pillow. Then I shoved my clothing into the dresser as best I could, which was just barely well enough to keep it in. I took out a book and started reading on my bunk, though I occasionally stopped to watch the purple-haired one dance. She was good at it, for all that there shouldn't be any girls here.

((Neji's POV))

I was the first one into room one. I took the top center bunk, by putting my pillow there, and then began unpacking. Everything was folded, and all of it found a place. I couldn't stand disorder. When my clothes were unpacked, I started placing my books on the left desk.

"Wahhhhh!" I heard a younger girl yell. "Kyo's hitting me!"

"Oh, stop that!" said a second girly voice say flirtatiously. I thought this was an all-boys school.

"Why should I?" asked a third voice, sounding very much like a guy. He sounded like a murderer playing with the lives of victims before killing them.

To my horror, the three of them walked right into the room. "Oh!" exclaimed the one who had been acting so flirty. She was wearing a mint kimono, and it looked quite nice on her. She started looking at me. "I _love _the hair, but don't you think that the sweater is a bit warm? You should take it off."

I glared at her as hard as I knew how. "Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed lightly. "You're already taken, aren't you?"

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why would I be going out with someone?"

"Then you're single." she said, and suddenly became _very_ close. She put a hand on my cheek. I hit her away and jumped back. "You're a good-looking guy, there's no doubt about that!" she said, causing me to blush.

"Oh! You're so cute when you do that!"

"I don't need a woman!" I shouted at her. The blonde girl, who had been quiet until now, laughed.

"That's not a girl, silly! Jakotsu's a guy!" My eyes widened. I felt like I was going to barf. I ran out of the room in search on a washroom. The next three years would be living Hell.

((Kurama's POV))

I was on the top left bunk with a crimson-haired boy named Daisuke below me. Beside him, in the bottom middle, was a green-haired boy with very intense eyes. Beside him was a black-haired boy who seemed like the type who was perpetually bored. Above him was a teal-haired boy humming along to a keyboard clip. The playing was excellent, as far as my knowledge went. The teal-haired boy seemed to disagree.

I listened, bobbed my head along with it. I'm not sure what the three on the bottom were doing, but the last time I checked, Daisuke was also listening, the intense-eyed boy had been reading a go magazine, and the bored one hadn't been doing anything.

Suddenly, the door was flung open, and whatever peace we might have had was gone. "Ohayo!" exclaimed a strange figure standing in the doorway. He?—had silvery white hair in a loose braid, and was wearing a white leopard fur coat that was several sizes too big for him, with a purple garment that looked like a oversized tank top, but could have also passed for a dress, under it. "I'm Sohma Ayame, and it's a pleasure to be living with you! Ho ho ho ho ho!"

I waved sadly to the perfect peace that had just flown out the window.

((Haru's POV))

"Room five… room five… Where is it?" I wondered down the winding hallways, becoming ever more lost the more I wondered around. I saw a red-haired person at the end of a hallway. I walked towards them. "Excuse me, miss." I started. "Could you help me find room five?"

She looked at me. "Miss? I'm one of your teachers, Himura Kenshin."

"Gomen, madam." I apologized. She looked a lot younger than she was. "Could you help me find room five?"

"I'm a guy." she, no, _he _said.

"Huh?" I was shocked. I shook my head slowly. I should be used to feminine guys, after growing up admiring Yuki and knowing his brother. "Gomen, Himura-sensei. Could you help me find room five?" I decided to go with the title given.

"Sure." he said. He started down the hall, and I followed.

"Why do you have a sword?" I asked. For indeed he did.

"I feel all wrong without it. I almost never use the thing, for the memories it brings, but I'd feel nude without it." he said. I nodded.

When we arrived at the room, all my roommates were already there. A man with short black hair done up into a tiny pony tail was sitting on the top left bunk reading an obscene-looking magazine. A boy with similar hair, but slightly longer and in a braid, was sitting on the bunk below him, and looked up from his thoughts as I walked in. "Ohayo." He said in a bored tome, and then went back into his thoughts as a worried frown crossed his face. A boy with spiked blonde hair wearing a orange outfit was in the top middle bunk eating a cup of instant ramen, and below him was a older-looking blonde wearing white robes, and looking at me with bored curiosity. A man with longish, strait white hair looked down at me from the top right bunk. He was wearing a tight black tube top, and navy pants with a flowing blue coat over it.

"Well well, what do we have here?" he asked. His voice had a scary sort of quality to it. Even scarier was the fact that I wasn't scared.

I bowed politely. "Sohma Hatsuharu." I said.

"Hatsuharu-kun…" He said, feeling the sound of my name. He smiled and jumped lithely onto the ground. "Nice to meet you." He reached forward and took my bags.

"I trust you to get along, boys. There will be an announcement at dinner." Himura left, leaving the six of us alone to do what we liked.

I watched as he put my stuff into the dresser. He was nice. I went over to sit on the only bunk left, still watching him, so that I would know where my stuff was. The blonde man on the bottom was still watching me.

((Krad's POV))

I watched as Asobu went about trying to get into Hatsuharu's pants. It was a shame, such fine effort wasted on someone so clueless. Or just uncaring, which was even stupider. Asobu was good looking, no denying that. Actually, the view of his ass I was getting was excellent. Hatsuharu remained clueless.

I figured that Asobu didn't so much want Hatsuharu as a fuck-buddy. And I'd be glad to fill that role. Just not as uke. I planned my seduction carefully, though I knew it would work. I didn't want to be as obvious as him.

**_I do not have a master plan for this. I'll drop hints for a whole lot of pairings, but the final decision is yours. Any character can pair up with any other, unless they're in the same anime! evil laugh any suggestion you send will be used, so please send some! And at the beginning of each chapter, I'll do a short recap on the one before it, 'cause forty-two students and a few teachers is a lot to keep track of._**

_**Please review**_


End file.
